Raven's Roots
by IHeartTreeHill3
Summary: Starts back from the "roots" of Tree Hill,the beginning of their world. There are going to be ALL NEW twists and turns to create new couples, and new outcomes! R&R and put what you want to see happen in Tree Hill and you might see it turn up in the story!
1. Default Chapter

**S**_tarting back from the "roots" of Tree Hill, this story will follow a new path of twists and turns. Nathan and Peyton are still dating and somewhat in love, Lucas and Haley are inseparable best friends and Brooke is busy being peppy and keeping the party alive. Nathan and Lucas are aware they are half-brothers but, want nothing to do with each other and keep their distance as much as possible. I'm going to start off the first chapter with a basic plot so everyone knows where the characters stand in this story and then from then on things will take big turns and twists and lead Tree Hill in a big whirlwind of drama, romance and excitement. I want everyone to love this fanfic so please review and tell me what you want to see happen in Tree Hill and you just might see it turn up in the story! So read, enjoy and please review!_

"Peyton, peyton, peyton...I knew you liked Nathan but rumor has it you're in loooooove"

"Brooke, I don't know who told you that garbage but, I'm not in love, it's just a silly fling and everyone knows that."

"Uh-huh, besides you've got your eye on the other Scott, right?"

"What skanky-hoe friend of yours told you that?"

"uhh you my dear, don't you remember, jeez who knew all it took to get information out of you was a few beers."

Brooke gave an evil laughed and Peyton looked at her nervously

"I told you that I liked Lucas Scott?" ,waves her hand in the air as if it doesn't bother her, "you made that up with the rest of your trash gossip so, don't be spreading it around."

"Don't worry Peyt, I won't let it get back to Nate, if that's what you're worried about."

Brooke laughed and walked away, leaving Peyton standing alone outside Tree Hill High School.

"Cheating on me with Brooke Davis?...i didn't know I was that bad to look at"

Peyton forces a laugh and turns to stare her all-star, basketball player boyfriend in the eye.

"Please don't let your ego get to you that much Scott, your head is big enough already"

"It's tough not to have a big ego when you're the best basketball player in the state of North Carolina and the hottest, if I don't say so myself"

Peyton rolls her eyes and turns around walking backwards so she faced Nathan as she talked...she was walking away from him.

"That's all debatable"

The bell rang and Nathan shook his head as he ran to catch up with a group of guys.

"Lucas please...you're not going to make me watch that stupid movie again are you?"

"Great Expectations is a classic Dickens book Hales, and if you aren't going to read the book you should at least watch the movie"

"We've watched it every Friday for the past four weeks, isn't about time we do something else?"

"No we haven't, last Friday we watched Grease, which if you ask me was a waste of time because there was no meaning behind that movie at all."

"If you're going to talk classic movies then, Grease is by far in that category...don't you know anything about good movies"

"I know, Grease isn't one of them..."

"Enough already...you're boring me to death with this conversation! Can't we talk about something interesting...like the upcoming elections or about...basketball, you made the Varsity basketball team and you haven't even mentioned it once!"

"uhh...we're not old enough to vote and I'm not drunk or insane enough to talk about Dan & Nathan Scott"

Haley waves her hand in the air as if to dismiss his last comment.

"Fine Lucas, have it your way but, you know you're dying to discuss the republican convention, it was so good..."

Lucas sped up his pace to get a few steps in front of Haley. As she ran to catch up with him, he drowned out her talk of the news...

"Wasn't it such an adrenaline rush when those protestors came in...and did you see how full Madison Square Garden was...I wish people would gather around for me like that...and did you see when........"

"La La La La....can't hear you Hales...oh look, here's my room I'll talk to you at lunch"

Haley waved bye and skipped along to her class a few doors down.

_A/N: Ok, I know it wasn't very long but, I just wanted to give you a sense of who the characters were and their personalities. Nathan being the big-shot basketball player, Peyton being the artist who feels trapped in her own self, Brooke the loud, peppy cheerleader a.k.a the gossip-mill of the school, Haley is shy but, reveals her true self to Lucas which, will change in time and Lucas being the low-key basketball player who admires from a far. Let me know what you guys think so far and review please!_


	2. Chapter 1 continued Author Note

Sorry guys, I made a mistake in my last chapter...I wrote Brooke Scott instead of Brooke Davis in one sentence...wishful thinking {I'm a Brucas fan}


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey...guess who"

Brooke turned around from staring at herself in her locker mirror.

"Lucas Scott...I didn't expect to see you brooding around my locker, I just expected it to be one of the other fifty guys in this school who want to sleep with me"

Brooke laughed and turned again to her mirror

"Uhh umm uhh sorry, I thought you were Haley from behind"

"Insulting me so early in the morning Scott?"

Lucas was nervous and confused but, at the same time he was dazed by her, the way she always knew the right thing to say, her poise...and her beauty.

Knowing he had to stick up for his best friend, he shouted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey, you don't know anything about Haley...she's a very pretty girl"

Brooke pointed down the crowded hallway of THHS and Lucas followed her finger to an auburn color haired girl who was pushed up against her locker with a pile of books in her arms. The girl looked frightened the way she was surrounded by a group of guys, their ring-leader being Nathan Scott.

"Apparently you're not the only one who thinks she's pretty"

Brooke handed her books to Lucas

"Walk me to class Broody?"

Lucas was still glancing down the hall, his best friend was being harassed by the person he hated most, next to Dan, and he was frozen in his spot. Looking back at Brooke's chestnut eyes, he snapped out of his own world.

"Uh...sure, where are you going?"

"Follow me..."

Brooke moved her finger, motioning towards her class down the hall.

Brooke's best friend, Peyton...a peppy cheerleader also but, much more lost inside herself and less crazy, walked up.

"Brooke...it's only two months into the school year and you've got yourself a slave already?"

"Ohh Peyton...you know I could have had one sooner...I was just waiting for a certain someone."

Brooke winked at Lucas who was watching the smoothness of the two girls, the way every guy turned as they walked the halls and how they easily talked with one another.

"Here's my room...thanks for carrying my books Broody...meet me back at my locker before lunch?"

"Uh...that's usually when I meet Haley"

"Riggght...you two have that whole best friend, kinda thing..."

Brooke leaned closer to Lucas and whispered the rest in his ear...

"Even though we all know it's more than friends..."

Before Lucas could even defend himself, Brooke was gone into her classroom already talking and flirting with another guy and Luke walked off to his Literature class.


	4. chapter 3

"Who knew Peyton Sawyer could look so hott"

"Well apparently I'm not the only person who you think is 'hott', Brooke saw you cornering Haley James earlier"

Peyton shut her locker and started walking away from Nathan

"Peyton please...Haley James? I though you knew me better than that...I'm out of her league anyway"

Peyton rolled her eyes and turned around fast to face him

"Prove it..."

"Prove what?"

"That you don't like her...go up to her right now and kiss her"

Peyton turned down another hallway...Nathan in tow, and pointed farther down it towards Haley standing at her locker.

Peyton hit him on the back, pushing him towards Haley

"Looks like here's your big chance"

"Peyton No!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, she pulled him down the hallway and stopped at Haley's locker

"Um Haley right?"

Haley stood staring at them really confused

"Yeah...how can I help you?"

"Ah I think the question is, how can I help you" Peyton smirked

"You see, my wonderful boyfriend here thinks that you're hott"

"No I don't" Nathan mumbled, looking down at the ground

"He's going to kiss you to prove to me that he doesn't like you", Peyton pushed Nathan and Haley closer together.

"see you at lunch Nate" and Peyton walked away

Nathan looked down at Haley and then started to walk away

"uh bye Amy"

Haley's heart sank "It's Haley" she whispered to herself

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time! So finally some Nathan and Haley conversation...not much but, realize that Peyton and Nathan are still dating at this point. Peyton obviously isn't very into Nathan, she's just keeping him around. Review!


End file.
